


Fluffy February Day 9 - Date Night

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Date Night, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Piper has a surprise to show Ellie. They decide to make a date out of it.forFluffy Febrauryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Ellie Perkins/Piper Wright
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 9 - Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

“I’m not following you halfway through the Boston ruins for a “wait and see”.” Ellie said.

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise!” Piper said.

“Can you bring it here?”

“No.”

“And you’re sure you can’t just tell me what it is?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I did.”

“I’m sorry, Piper, I can’t just pick up and leave work.”

“Nick’s out with Blue. He won’t even notice!”

She sighed. “You’re sure I’ll like it?”

“A thousand percent.

“That’s awfully sure.”

“I know it is, and I’m totally right. So right, I made it my name.”

“Very funny.” Piper could see she was thinking it over. “Okay, fine. You’ve got my interest. Let’s go see this surprise of yours.”

“Yes! You’re not going to regret this I promise!”

Ellie put on her jacket as the two of them left the Agency. She locked up, then they headed down Third Street. When they passed Publick Occurrences but didn’t stop, Ellie asked, “Where’s Nat? Is she coming along?”

“Nope, just us.”

“Is this a date?” Ellie asked.

“Do you want it to be?”

“I… yes. I’d like that.”

“Good, cause it’s totally a date.”

They left Diamond City and stopped at the statue out front. 

“So, which way are we headed?” Ellie asked

“This way, towards Goodneighbor.”

“We’re not going to Goodneighbor are we? Because -”

“No, don’t worry, we’re not. It’s much safer, and way cooler.”

“All right. Well, lead the way then.”

Piper led her through the ruins, until they reached the library. 

“Come on, it’s just in here.”

“Are you crazy? Everyone knows there are Super Mutants living in there!”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.” she said without hesitation.

“Then follow me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”

“Okay.”

As they entered the library Ellie stayed alert, just in case something popped out at them when they weren’t expecting it.

“So, you know how I’ve been spending a lot of time with Blue lately.”

“Yeah…”

“And Codsworth too.”

“I didn’t know you were spending time with him as well, but that’s… nice I suppose.”

“Well, haven’t you wondered what the three of us have been doing?”

Ellie sighed. “Why don’t you just go ahead and tell me what’s been going on. No more guessing games.”

“Okay, so you were absolutely right when you said there were Super Mutants living here before.”

“Really? I can hardly tell. There’s no sign of anyone being here at all.”

“Exactly! That’s because Blue, Codsworth, and I have been working on fixing this old place up. To make it a place where people can visit again!”

“Really?”

“Really! Come on, let me give you the tour.”

Piper took Ellie by the hand and led her around the library. It was a beautiful building. Ellie really couldn’t tell it used to be a Super Mutant den at all. There were a few robots patrolling, and the usual damage that came from 200 years of no upkeep, but other than that, the library was in excellent condition.

“So, what do you think?” Piper said after they’d finished the tour.

“It’s beautiful. And all these books are free?”

“Well, you have to return them once you’re finished with them, but yeah.”

“There’s so many of them. I don’t even know where to begin!”

“Start here.” Piper handed her a book from a giant box marked “Piper’s”.

“The Thin Man?”

“It’s great! It’s about a former detective and his wife, who investigate a murder. Blue recommended it.”

“Sounds interesting, but it might be more up Nick’s alley than mine.”

“Okay, what about…” Piper reached the box and pulled out another book. “This?” She handed it to Ellie.

“Ten Days in a Madhouse? Seriously?”

“Okay, so the author is kinda a hero of mine, but I can understand how it might be a bit… intense.” She rummaged around in the box a bit more. “Oh, I know! Here.”

“Sense and Sensibility”

“It’s a romance, by Jane Austen. It’s about two sisters who’ve lost it all, and still manage to find love.”

“Okay, this? This sounds perfect. Thank you so much Piper. This was really sweet of you to think of me.”

“I um… I really like you, and I heard about how you collect those overdue books, and when Blue told me about cleaning up the library, I just had to volunteer so I could get you some more, and I’m just so glad you like it, because I -”

“Piper?”

“Yeah, sorry, I babble, I know it’s just one of those Piper things I do and -”

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

Ellie blushed. “I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

“I.. um.. Yes, I’d like that.”

Ellie leaned in and pressed her lips against Piper’s, cupping her face in one hand, and still holding the book in the other. She pulled back and grinned.

“I um… I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now.”

Piper’s heart fluttered in her chest. “Come on, let’s go find a good spot to read.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
